1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rod securing device, and particularly to a rod securing device in a mold apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mold apparatus includes an upper mold, a lower mold, and an ejector plate. A rod is installed in the ejector plate to eject a product. The rod is secured in the ejector plate with screws. It is time-consuming to install the rod in the ejector plate.